Innocence in silent hill?
by scary vaughn
Summary: Innocent girl gets kidnapped by a killer and finds herself lost in silent hill.


Innocence in silent hill?

re-uploaded some things changed

tell me what you think!

I knew I should not have come to this damn party" she kicked a rock as she waited outside for her friend to finish saying goodbye. It was a birthday party of her friend's friend, she knew nothing of the girl and it seemed like she was not welcome. Her friend popped out the door "hay! Never mind we aren't going yet" her mouth dropped in disappointment "can't you take me home and come back" no we are about to watch this cool movie and they want to watch it now" "but I-" her friend shut the door "sorry!" she sighed and decided to walk home. she walked the sidewalk under the buzzing street lights, she thought to herself "i can cut my time in half if i take a short cut into the park" turning the corner she passed buy a man sitting in his car, she could see him in the side mirror looking at her with an interested look on his face. She did not know why she was not have the sexiest of out fits just some old jeans and a black t-shirt. She tightened the strap on her side bag so it would not hang down too far if she had to run. When she walked passed him she could feel his eyes on her, when she was a few more feet away he turned his car on and drove passed her and went on his way. She let out a small sigh of relief and called herself paranoid. Coming up on the short cut to home she saw that the street light was out and it was dark in-between the large buildings and in the parking lot. She almost did not go but thinking of the time difference between the short cut and the long way stopped her and the later it got the colder the air started to become. Half way in-between the buildings she could hear something up a head. A dumpster and a some garbages bens could be smelled more than seen, when she got near one bin she saw a fuzzy face pop out of a bag. She sighed and thought it's only a rat it jumped out of the bin and took off into the parking lot "hah paranoid" emerging form in among the buildings something hard hit her on the back of the head, she stumbled and turned around to see the man she had passed before. He took her by the shirt trying to hit her again but she managed to break free of his hold and run. He took off after her and grabbed her long hair and wrapped his arm around her waist. She started to scream for help when she remembered from those long boring assemblies "don't yell for help yell FIRE!" She screamed as loud as she could " FIRE HELP FIRE FIRE!" the man put his hand over her mouth and she bit down but he had a thick glove on, she stomped down on the top of his foot and felt his hard was not his first time doing this. He wrestled her over to his car and struggled to get her in the already open trunk. She put her leg up on the car and pushed away from it but he turned their backs to the trunk and tossed her in head first. Taking a kick or two to the head. He had gotten her legs in the trunk and shut the lead. She could hear the man get in the car and start the car "WOO you are a feisty one ha-ha" he drove off slow "I have not had this much trouble out of any one, usually if they do not get knocked out they are too dazed to do anything when I watched you walk home I did not think you could put up a fight" "LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF THIS TRUNK YOU FUCKER!" " you better calm down or you will run out of air faster" she grabbed her bag and took out a flash light the trunk was covered with plastic and the sealer on the trunk lid would keep air from getting in. It seemed like hours went by before her kidnapper spoke "damn the roads blocked" from the sound coming from the tires he had turned down an old road that had many bumps before the ride got smoother. "oh shit!" thump! he slammed on the breaks, she could hear the loud sound of bones snapping. He got out of the car "what the hell is that thing" a sound like air escaping and then rain hit the back of the car. the man let out loud cries of pain, she could hear him take off running " .great .now what" a fizzing sound got louder and louder "oh crap" whatever it was that had gotten on the car was eating threw it. She pressed herself at the back of the trunk so whatever that stuff was would not get on her, within seconds the stuff had eaten some holes into the mettle. Sadly they were not big enough to get out of. At least I will not run out of air now" when the fizzing sound stopped she kicked and kicked at the trunk lock hoping that stuff had ate into it enough to brake eventually the lid popped open "HAHAA!" She leaned over to look on the ground and seen a twisted person, it looked like it was in a straight jacket of skin with a hole in its chest that was leaking a brownish green liquid. She hopped out of the trunk and looked around. The whole place was covered in fog. she could not see more than a few feet in front of her, she figured it would be best not to go the way the car was pointed but the sound of footsteps and groaning stopped her it was her kidnapper crying about his burns. She took off running in the other direction. Out of breath she stopped and turned to see if her kidnapper was fallowing. There was no sound but her breathing. She walked farther down the road and she came to a sign that said "welcome to silent hill"


End file.
